starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft: Scavengers
|fgcolor= |image=Scavengers1 Cover Comic1.jpg |imgsize=150px |author=Jody Houser |editor= |artist=Gabriel Guzmán Timothy Green II |intartist= |series= |parent= |pages= |publisher=Dark Horse Comics |published=Monthly issues starting July 25, 2018 |binding= |isbn10= |isbn13= |isbn10e= |isbn13e= |inseries1= |inseries2= |inseries3= |inseries4= |inseries5= |inseries6= |inseries7= |inseries8= }} StarCraft: Scavengers is a four-part comic series from Dark Horse Comics. It was released as a paperback volume in February 2019.Amazon. StarCraft Volume 1: Scavengers. Amazon. Accessed 2018-06-12. A sequel series titled StarCraft: Survivors, will be released in July 2019.2019-04-17, RETURN TO THE STARCRAFT UNIVERSE. Dark Horse Comics, accessed on 2019-04-18 Description In StarCraft: Scavengers, a group of terrans hope to pull off the job of their lifetimes: pillaging a derelict protoss ship in a decaying orbit above an uninhabited planet. The scavengers' dangerous mission is seen from the point of view of a young, inexperienced engineer. The team must scavenge the ship's priceless tech before it burns up in the planet's atmosphere, but can they beat the clock and avoid being busted by Dominion police forces? Originally released by Blizzard Entertainment in 1998, StarCraft is a real-time strategy game that chronicles the interstellar war between three galactic species: the protoss, the zerg, and the terrans. The saga continues in the acclaimed sequel StarCraft II, which is now available free-to-play—including the epic, award-winning Wings of Liberty™ campaign.2018-02-01, DARK HORSE AND BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT EXPLORE THE "STARCRAFT" UNIVERSE IN NEW COMIC MINISERIES. Dark Horse Comics, accessed on 2018-02-02 Synopsis Caleb was the newest engineer aboard the Magpie, a Kel-Morian Combine scavenger vessel, brought on by his friend Kyra. They met with Captain Nero Theban, their leader, who told them they were going to loot a damaged protoss vessel and leave before it crashed into the planet below. All crewmembers volunteered to go on the mission. After the meeting, Theban pulled Kyra aside, asking if they could trust Caleb with their United Earth Directorate sympathizer movement, to which Kyra expressed doubt. The scavengers entered the vessel, and began to split into groups. Theban revealed the true goal of the mission was to recover a protoss power cell capable of being used as a weapon, and Caleb tried to use his engineering abilities to locate it through unfamiliar protoss technology. Meanwhile, Orry and her group encountered a hatch, which upon opening drowned them in a bright light. Orry attempted to run and contact Theban, but tripped, and was quickly attacked by an unknown assailant, her blood spattering on the walls.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Scavengers 1''' (7) (July 25, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. Theban and Caleb were able to find and disconnect the power cell, but the scavengers were being one-by-one picked off by their attacker. After regrouping, they agreed to return to the Magpie and rearm themselves before searching for survivors. Making their way back, they found the ship locked, and suspected whatever was attacking them was inside. In the ship, the found the bridge door jammed. Theban decided the best course was to decouple the ship as to not burn up in when the protoss ship entered the atmosphere, but before they could they were struck by a flash grenade. When their sight returned, they were surrounded by a number of Terran Dominion marines under Captain Barlow, who stated they were all under arrest.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 2" StarCraft: Scavengers '''2 (7) (August 29, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. A brief firefight ensued, but Theban ordered his marines to surrender. Barlow took Caleb aside, telling him to cooperate as her scavengers couldn't help him, and he agreed. Aboard her Liberator, she told him of the trouble he and his scavengers were in for violating the salvage treaty. Caleb told her of the attacker on the protoss ship, and Davis burst in to tell Barlow of the files she had found on the ship. These files shows that there was a Nerazim prisoner aboard the ship who was a murderer of her fellow protoss. Barlow ordered the ship destroyed, and had Caleb sent to a cell with his scavengers. As he returned, his scavenger crew called him a traitor, but as the guard opened the door Caleb turned on him and knocked him down. The scavengers killed the guard and rearmed, storming the Liberator's bridge. Before they could kill all of the Dominion marines, the Liberator fired on the protoss ship, destroying it and the Magpie. Enraged, Kyra stomped Barlow's head until she was nothing but a bloody mess, leaving Caleb horrified. Theban ordered Grace to take control of the ship, as they still had the salvage they needed and now the Dominion's ship. But as they prepared to leave, the psionic voice of the protoss attacker sounded from the corpses of the Dominion marines, saying they would all soon die.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 3" StarCraft: Scavengers 3''' (7) (September 26, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. Theban ordered that his crew shoot the corpses, and let slip his loyalties to the UED. This shocked Grace, who argued that they should have known his true loyalties, but Theban shot and killed her. Caleb suggested venting the ship to kill the protoss, but Theban refused, wanting to kill the protoss himself. Caleb then suggested they still vent the ship to Kyra as Theban had gone insane, but Kyra also refused. The survivors wandered into the ship, and Gene and Theban were immediately killed by the Nerazim. Caleb and Kyra attempted to get out through the escape pods, but found them jettisoned. The Nerazim then appeared to the two, saying that she needed one alive to fly the ship. Kyra insisted it was her, and after some reflection, Caleb said to keep her alive too. Kyra then turned to shoot Caleb, but the Nerazim stabbed her with her warp blade, saying Caleb was stronger and the trauma would make him more malleable. The two then took the Liberator off to parts unknown.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Scavengers '''4 (7) (October 31st, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. Characters ;Terran *Amelia *Caleb *Barlow *Chase *Colins *Davis *Gene *Hershel (mentioned only) *Jackson *Jonas (mentioned only) *Kyra *Mason *Orry *Sharon *Nero Theban *Vince ;Zerg *Sarah Kerrigan (flashback only) ;Protoss *The Prisoner Issues *''Issue 1'' *''Issue 2'' *''Issue 3'' *''Issue 4'' References Category:Fiction series and compilations